The present invention relates to electrophoresis systems, particularly to high throughput microchannel systems, and more particularly to extended length high throughput microchannel electrophoresis system on mini-substrates.
High throughput electrophoresis systems depend on high densities of analysis channels/lanes. Electrophoretic separations use electric fields (high voltages) to separate analytes based on differences in migration velocities through sieving media or free solution. System currently in use require long separation columns to achieve the desired resolution of analytes such as proteins and DNA for example. Typical sample well-to-read lengths for DNA sequencing are between 24-30 cm. This requires large glass plates on the order of 42 cm long or long pulled capillaries. There has been a long felt need in this field of technology for a way to provide the needed sample well-to-read lengths without the use of large substrates, such as large glass plates, for example.
The present invention satisfies the above-referenced need by providing extended well-to-read distances on small substrates, thus compacting the overall system. Structures using microchannels are provided which can be used independently to extend channel length, one using sinusoidal channel configurations and another using interconnected channels. These structures can also be combined to further extend the overall length of channels in comparison of the prior utilized straight channel on a comparably sized substrate.